Shadow the Hedgehog (Injustice Guest)
Shadow the Hedgehog is a DLC Guest Playable Character in Injustice 2. Biography Origins Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for deadly illnesses that had no cures, namely for Gerald's 12-year old granddaughter, Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega's 12-year old cousin, Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. He was released by Dr. Eggman to help him conquer the world. Initially, Shadow sought to destroy Earth to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and he sought to uncover his past, which brought him into contact with the Black Arms. Ultimately, Shadow thwarted Black Doom and saved the world. From there, Shadow continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of G.U.N.. Although he still achieves most of his goals alone, Shadow still allied himself with his teammates Rouge and Omega as well as Sonic and his friends when necessary. Role in ''Injustice 2'' During a team up with Sonic against Infinite, Shadow and Sonic were teleported with the villain into the One Earth Reality, where the two were recruited by Batman to help the Insurgency stop Superman from bringing the Regime back and defeat Brainiac and Grodd's Society while Batman also helped the duo defeat Infinite, who was at the time planning to perfect the Phantom Ruby's power and accend to god-like status. Gear Head: Torso: Arms: Legs: In Game Scenes Intro * Approach '(first to talk): Shadow teleports into the arena (while causing a red lightning explosion during his entry) with his arms crossed before facing his opponent. After his opponent speaks, he responds as he loads his Shadow Rifle and enters his fighting pose. * '''Challenged '(second to talk): Shadow speeds up towards the arena riding his G.U.N. motorcycle before he back flips into his position and faces his opponent. After his opponent speaks, Shadow responds as he charges his fists with Chaos Control energy. '''Post-Round Stance Shadow hovers in the air with his Air Shoes before his body ignites Chaos Energy and he punches his fists with one another while saying: "This is the Ultimate Power!" or roaring ferociously. Wager Clash Shadow locks his one of his Gold Rings as his other fist is charged with Chaos Force. If successful, Shadow will paralyse his opponent with Chaos Control and kick him/her away. Character Select Attack Shadow uppercuts his opponent with his Shadow Rifle. Defeated Pose The same of his counterpart Sir Lancelot's boss fight in Sonic and the Black Knight. Outro Shadow levitates in the air with his air shoes as a red aura ignites in his hair and a pack of Shadow Androids surround him. Just as the androids leap towards him to attack him, Shadow obliterates them with a quick but violent Chaos Blast. Premier Skins *Boom Shadow Move Set (Boom) Move Set (Main) Combo Moves * Darkness * Black Doom's Bane * Maria's Tears * G.U.N. Super Soldier * Never Turn Back * All Hail Shadow * Ultimate Power Special Moves * Rifle Fire: Shadow fires a single shoot of his Shadow Rifle at his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Shadow fire three blasts, the last two going in higher arcs while the first remains going straight. * Chaos Spear: Shadow tackles his opponent with Chaos Spear. The Meter Burn version lets Shadow use Chaos Sphere to entrap his opponent in a energy bubble for a Combo opportunity. * Spin Dash: Similar to Sonic's, but with darker designs. The Meter Burn version is also similar. * Chaos Attack: Shadow's variant of Sonic's Homing Attack. The Meter Burn version is based on Shadow's Chaos Attack move in the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game. * Dark Dash: Shadow charges at his opponent with a light speed dash and knocks him down. Character Trait Chaos Rage: Based on Chaos Boost, his enhanced state from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). It enhances all of his attacks, moves and even with Super Move for a short period of time. Super Shadow: his Alternate Super Move Super-Move Ultimate Life Form: Shadow entraps his opponent in a Force Sphere with a Chaos Control beam. If successful, Shadow kicks his opponent into another dimension before teleporting before him/her and attacking him/her three times (similar to his beating of three Black Arms monster spawns in the intro of his same name video game). Then, Shadow teleports his opponent near Earth's atmosphere, where he/she is blasted back to the arena by a blast of the Eclipse Cannon from the Space Colony Ark. Intro Quote/Approaches Aquaman Shadow: "It might be that cooler if you were speaking with the fishes." Aquaman: "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shadow: "Then you might be swimming in the ocean." Aquaman: "I have come from the bottom of the sea!" Shadow: "Feeling so punchy?" Aquaman: "Never felt it before." Atom Shadow: "" Atom: "" Shadow: "" Atom: "" Shadow: "" Atom: "" Atrocitus Shadow: "Rage? Be a little less cliché." Atrocitus: "Says the clone." Shadow: "Oh, you want to go?"/"I'm no one's clone!" Atrocitus: "The pain of loss burns you." Shadow: "I put my rage behind me decades ago." Atrocitus: "Do not deny your rage." Bane Shadow: "" Bane: "" Shadow: "" Bane: "" Shadow: "" Atrocitus: "" Batman Shadow: "Let me guess, Batman? Batman: "I am the night. I. AM. BATMAN." Shadow: "Very well, then." Batman: "It's not too late to walk away." Shadow: "From who? You?" Batman: "Let me enlighten you." Bizarro Shadow: "The Superman impostor arrived." Bizarro: "You be not sorry." Shadow: "Sorry not sorry." Bizarro: "Me am not the bad guy here." Shadow: "That is the opposite of the good guy." Bizarro: "No thanks to you." Black Adam Shadow: "" Black Adam: "" Shadow: "" Black Adam: "" Shadow: "" Black Adam: "" Black Canary Shadow: "" Black Canary: "" Shadow: "" Black Canary: "" Shadow: "" Black Canary: "" Black Lightning Shadow: "" Black Lightning: "" Shadow: "" Black Lightning: "" Shadow: "" Black Lightning: "" Black Manta Shadow: "" Black Manta: "" Shadow: "" Black Manta: "" Shadow: "" Black Manta: "" Blaze the Cat Shadow: "You've bought a snack." Blaze: "I never bought any snacks." Shadow: "Well of course, then." Blaze: "The Black Hedgehog." Shadow: "Curiosity killed the cat." Blaze: "It didn't even kill me." Blue Beetle Shadow: "" Blue Beetle: "" Shadow: "" Blue Beetle: "" Shadow: "" Blue Beetle: "" Brainiac Shadow: "" Brainiac: "" Shadow: "" Brainiac: "" Shadow: "" Brainiac: "" Captain Cold Shadow: "" Captain Cold: "" Shadow: "" Captain Cold: "" Shadow: "" Captain Cold: "" Catwoman Shadow: "The cat strikes." Catwoman: "Well, maybe I am so lucky about that." Shadow: "We'll see." Catwoman: "Well, well, well. If it ain't that hedgehog." Shadow: "Selina." Catwoman: "The claws aren't just for show.” Cheetah Shadow: "" Cheetah: "" Shadow: "" Cheetah: "Hunting you is beneath me." Shadow: "Curiosity killed the cat." Cheetah: "All I need is a bite." Cyborg Shadow: "The guy in shining armor." Cyborg: "My metal kind of shines." Shadow: "Metal never felt so smooth." Cyborg: "Great. Another hedgehog?" Shadow: "You never had the chance." Cyborg: "Well, I am half-human." Darkseid Shadow: "" Darkseid: "" Shadow: "" Darkseid: "Surrender to Darkseid or face death." Shadow: "The Ultimate Life Form surrenders to no one!" Darkseid: "This is no way to please your master." Deadshot Shadow: "" Deadshot: "" Shadow: "" Deadshot: "" Shadow: "" Deadshot: "" Doctor Fate Shadow: "" Doctor Fate: "" Shadow: "" Doctor Fate: "" Shadow: "" Doctor Fate: "" Enchantress Shadow: "" Enchantress: "" Shadow: "" June Moone: "Fair warning: she's an evil hag." Shadow: "I fought devils and god-wannabes. You think some hag will scare me?" Enchantress: "Call me Enchantress if you're nasty." Firestorm Shadow: "" Firestorm: "" Shadow: "" Firestorm: "" Shadow: "" Firestorm: "" Flash (Barry Allen) Shadow: "" Barry Allen: "" Shadow: "" Barry Allen: "" Shadow: "" Gorilla Grodd: "" Flash (Jay Garrick) Shadow: "" Jay Garrick: "" Shadow: "" Jay Garrick: "" Shadow: "" Jay Garrick: "" Gorilla Grodd Shadow: "" Gorilla Grodd: "" Shadow: "" Gorilla Grodd: "" Shadow: "" Gorilla Grodd: "" Green Arrow Shadow: "" Green Arrow: "" Shadow: "" Green Arrow: "" Shadow: "" Green Arrow: "" Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Shadow: "" Hal Jordan: "" Shadow: "" Hal Jordan: "" Shadow: "" Hal Jordan: "" Green Lantern (John Stewart) Shadow: "" John Stewart: "" Shadow: "" John Stewart: "" Shadow: "" John Stewart: "" Grid Shadow: "" Grid: "" Shadow: "" Grid: "" Shadow: "" Grid: "" Harley Quinn Shadow: "" Harley Quinn: "" Shadow: "" Harley Quinn: "" Shadow: "" Harley Quinn: "" Hellboy Shadow: "" Hellboy: "" Shadow: "" Hellboy: "" Shadow: "" Hellboy: "" Himself Shadow #1: "Another Shadow Android?" Shadow #2: "If so, then I'm the real Shadow." Shadow #1: "Or at least you think you are." Shadow #1: "If that's you again, Mephiles..." Shadow #2: "He's imprisoned in the Septer of Darkness. Remember?" Shadow #1: "Prove it." Infinite Shadow: "Look who came back." Infinite: "I will prove to you that I am not weak." Shadow: "This Phantom Ruby in your chest just hides your weakness..." Infinite: "You..." Shadow: "Expecting Round 2?" Infinite: "With delight." Joker Shadow: "Back from the dead, Clown?" Joker: "That Nekron, such an easy mark." Shadow: "Then I guess I won't have to hold back with you." Joker: "And what can I do for you?" Shadow: "Stay out of my way or you're done for!" Joker: "Ugh, it's no use talking to some people." Poison Ivy Shadow: "" Poison Ivy: "" Shadow: "" Poison Ivy: "" Shadow: "" Poison Ivy: "" Raiden Shadow: "" Raiden: "" Shadow: "" Raiden: "" Shadow: "" Raiden: "" Red Hood Shadow: "" Red Hood: "" Shadow: "" Red Hood: "" Shadow: "" Red Hood: "" Reverse Flash Shadow: "Another clone of myself?" Reverse Flash: "" Shadow: "" Reverse Flash: "" Shadow: "" Reverse Flash: "" Robin Shadow: "The Bat's second black sheep..." Robin: "Never call me that." Shadow: "Don't doubt your instincts, boy." Robin: "" Shadow: "" Robin: "" Scarecrow Shadow: "" Scarecrow: "" Shadow: "" Scarecrow: "" Shadow: "" Scarecrow: "" Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow: "You still think I'm fake?" Sonic: "Nope. But I still think I'm faster." Shadow: "Let me prove you wrong." Sonic: "Another race to see who's the fastest hedgehog?" Shadow: "Not now, Sonic." Sonic: "C'mon. Are you afraid of losing?" Star Sapphire Shadow: "" Star Sapphire: "" Shadow: "" Star Sapphire: "" Shadow: "" Star Sapphire: "" Stargirl Shadow: "" Stargirl: "" Shadow: "" Stargirl: "" Shadow: "" Stargirl: "" Starfire Shadow: "" Starfire: "" Shadow: "" Starfire: "You hide a wounded heart." Shadow: "Did Sonic tell you about Maria?" Starfire: "Suppressing feelings is bad for your health." Sub-Zero Shadow: "" Sub-Zero: "" Shadow: "" Sub-Zero: "" Shadow: "" Sub-Zero: "" Supergirl Shadow: "Was there anything wrong? The Black Arms are gonna attack you." Supergirl: "My god Rao will protect me." Shadow: "You better hope he will." Supergirl: "Hard to tell, but you look grumpy." Shadow: "I'm no ordinary hedgehog that even Darkseid would mess with..." Supergirl: "There's always a better way." Supergirl (Red Lantern Corps) Shadow: "" Supergirl: "" Shadow: "" Supergirl: "" Shadow: "" Supergirl: "" Superman (One-Earth Regime) Shadow: "" Superman: "" Shadow: "" Superman: "" Shadow: "" Superman: "" Superman (Prime-Earth Justice League) Shadow: "" Superman: "" Shadow: "" Superman: "" Shadow: "" Superman: "" Swamp Thing Shadow: "" Swamp Thing: "" Shadow: "" Swamp Thing: "" Shadow: "" Swamp Thing: "" Terra Shadow: "You and I aren't as different as we seem to be." Terra: "That's what Sonic said." Shadow: "And about that, he was right." Terra: "" Shadow: "" Terra: "" Vixen Shadow: "" Vixen: "" Shadow: "" Vixen: "" Shadow: "" Vixen: "" Wonder Woman Shadow: "" Wonder Woman: "" Shadow: "" Wonder Woman: "" Shadow: "" Wonder Woman: "" Clash Quotes 'Ending Quote' Trivia Category:Injustice Category:Sonic Characters Category:Characters Category:DLC Category:Hedgehogs Category:Immortals Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Animals Category:Black characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Military Characters